What happened if Edward died instead of James?
by Freaky Twilighter
Summary: PLEASE READ. I got the idea from a video on youtube, and it made me cry. So, I did the whole story. Edward dies after the fight.


NOTHING WAS THE SAME.

Everything kept going wrong. And soon, the light would end and my beautiful dear life would flicker away. I felt voices, which none were of Edward. My eyes wouldn't open, and I hoped it was for the best. Again I slithered, there was so much pain in my arm. Why didn't anyone help me? Couldn't they see that I was dying so quickly? There it was again, the drop of a poison entering my body.

My mouth opened. I gasped. My eyes fluttered open. I wasn't in the ballroom studio anymore, not even on the floor, everything was so bright. Was I in heaven? I looked around, blinking uncontrollably. No, I wasn't. From the looks of it, it seemed I was moved to a hospital.

"Edward? Where are you?" I cried. I didn't know what had happened, the only things I remembered was the torture James gave me. I didn't believe anyone could find me, but I suppose now, I was wrong. My whole body was numb, especially my leg, I could hardly feel it, even when I was talking my brain felt a rush of blood flowing out of it. I looked around, panicking. Where was everybody? I looked outside, morning. When I went to the studio it was dark, I reached for the emergency button. But before I could actually feel it someone came bursting through the door.

"Jacob?" I widened my eyes. What was he doing here?

He sat next to me on the visitor chair. He didn't say anything for a while. What was wrong? Why wasn't Edward here? He looked at me, and then sighed. Why was he so sad?

After a few minutes, I had enough of the patience. "Jacob, what's wrong?" I asked, painfully. He didn't meet my gaze, biting his lip.

Edward.

Something had gone wrong. Oh, no, no, no. "It's about Edward isn't it? Where is he?" I said desperate for answers. The monitor accelerated it's beeping, why was it so bad to say that everything was okay?

"Relax," Jacob calmed. He wanted me to relax when he didn't give me any answers?

"Is he okay?" I said in ragged breathing. Oh, god, pleases say he's okay. I gave him the letter and everything not to look for me.

"It's not good," he mumbled under his breath.

"Wha―, NO! No, no, what happened!?" I shrieked. Please, dear god, help me.

"Sshhh, calm down." He said grasping my arms from hurting him.

My ribs throbbed. It happened just because of me.

He's dead.

My breath stopped. It felt like my whole world fell apart in two. That's why the Cullen's weren't here. That's why Jake was only here. I stared at the ceiling, the lump in my throat rising. My eyes watered, the screams were about to start. I closed my eyes; I wished I never opened them. But once I remembered each and every memory of my Edward, I fell apart. Tears began spurting out, a whine slipped out. I pulled away from all tubes that ran through me, Jake ran for the emergency button. Once the nurse set eyes on me she called for security. I plunged down from the bed, shattering one of my ribs.

"Let me go!" I wailed; Jake was trying to pick me up from the floor while the doctors began preparing the bed. "Please! No one can help me now, he's gone. HE'S GONE!" I screamed to the world.

It's been two weeks since the day I knew. The hospital told me I was alright and that I could leave the next morning. My father didn't know about Edward. Without a greeting I stomped to my room, running to my bed again to sob.

"Bella what's wrong?"Charlie said behind the door.

"It's… nothing…I …just need…time!" I managed to say from the hysteria. Charlie didn't say much after that night. Everything felt different, lonely. So lonely. The doctor told me I could get back to school Monday morning, and if anything went wrong to call him. But I told my father if I could have a day more, which he agreed too. When I parked my truck on one of the parking spaces I scurried to the one that was always filled with the shiny Volvo.

It wasn't there.

I ran away from the driveway and hurried to a bathroom. I wrapped my arms around my legs and hugged myself while covering away the tears with my jacket. Why…did this have to happen? After a few minutes I left the stall and went to my daily schedule. The days past, weeks, and soon, months.

Not a call or sign of the Cullen's. Today Charlie and I left to the church; it was a celebration for this Friday. I told Charlie that I forgot something in the car, so I left the tiny speech the preacher made. It made horrible sense that a graveyard was right next to it, but something in my brain just flickered on. There was a funeral party under a tree not too far from here and I actually did have something I left in the car. They were flowers for the church. I took them with me, but as I was walking up the path I saw a very familiar face.

Alice.

It had to be her. She was wearing a black dress. Her back was to me, but I recognized her tiny spikes of hair. But as I was about to scream out her name, she turned to see me in her covered eyes. She was…crying. Could vampires do that? I hurried to her side; everyone was there, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmet, Alice, and Jasper. Oh, no.

I looked at the coffin that lay on the ground.

The grave stone let it for all eyes to see.

EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN.

1988-2005

FOREVER.

I kneeled to it, and began weeping over it. Esme hugged Carlisle, blubbering something about Edward. Most of them pleaded me to leave, but I stayed. I talked to Edward all night long. Only Carlisle stayed last, the rest had gone home.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," he said standing up.

"It was fate that brought us together, and soon I will fade away too," I sighed. He threw flowers to the grave, and ran his hand around the dirt.

"Goodbye son," he smiled. And then he disappeared.

"Oh, Edward. I'm…so…very sorry. I should have died! It should be me here, it was all me…," I bawled. The sun set, I was still crying. It felt like I could never run out of tears.

"Do you remember the time when we first kissed?" I laughed. I could see in my mind that he nodded. "That day was funny."

I looked up at the sky; I wonder what time it was. But I didn't want to say goodbye to Edward. So, I stayed. It could have been hours when I awoke. I was still with him, with my Edward. It was late afternoon, maybe five. It didn't matter if I starved, as long as I perished with him. It was at least two days before I finally couldn't breathe. My body was empty, only my heart worked. But Edward and I worked it out; I knew what I was going to do. I kissed Edward goodbye, leaving the flowers I bought for him.

"Soon we will be together, forever," I said. And with that I ran back to the house. Charlie had been in the kitchen, doing whatever, when I came in.

"Hey, hey, hey. Bella? What's going on?"He said as I slammed the door in his face.

"It's time for me to leave," I said taking random clothes into my bag. I opened the door and passed Charlie.

"BELLA!" he said as I headed out the door again. He wouldn't find me; he wouldn't suffer my suffering anymore. I ran with joy away from home, to La Push. I threw my clothes to a garbage can, I didn't need them anymore. I ran through Jacob's house and away from the forest. Minutes soon and I would soon be with my beloved Edward. I soon met the cliff's edge. The wind blew through my hair, dragging me in. I thought of Edward making the wind such a violent breeze, hoping me to join him soon. And then without a warning, I took the final step and let the wind take me in. I didn't resurface.

I've never given much thought to how I would die; I can't bring myself to regret the decisions that brought me face to face with death… but that also brought me Edward.


End file.
